


Truth Or Dare

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Het, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-14
Updated: 2004-05-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A comedy set in season four!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“He looked hot, Em.” Michael was gesturing to the tall beefy blond man that Emmett had just ditched on the dance floor.

“Eh, not really so hot.” He brushed off Michael’s comments just like he did to the rest of the gang when they tried to make suggestions of him “getting back into the game.”  
He wasn’t ready to “see” other people yet and he honestly wasn’t sure when he would be. Ted had been his best friend and his lover. Emmett allowed himself a momentary smile as he reminisced the first morning after they had made love. They had called each other “Lover” and Emmett had purred like a cat confessing that he loved that word.  
He visibly shook his head and mentally declared that his momentary hiatus to “Ted loves Emmett Land” was officially over and so was this night. He just wanted to go home and fall into a deep sleep- alone.

“Well boys,” He announced being sure to put the special Emmett Honeycutt charm to used (hoping that his friends would believe he was just tired), “I’m beat and I have two fabulous parties to plan for next week, so…”

“Not a chance, Em,” Michael yelled over the pumping bass that was always blasting at Babylon, “You’re not going anywhere.”

Before Emmett could protest Justin ordered him another cosmopolitan stating “It’s only eleven o’clock.”

Emmett gave a small closed mouthed smile based on nervousness. This was going to be much harder than he had thought. “Well, Sweetie, as my aunt Loula always says…”

He was cut off when Brian finally turned around from the bar and graced him with first eye contact. “Fuck Aunt Loula.” He demanded in true Kinney fashion. “Aunt Loula doesn’t know shit about queers.”

Emmett rolled his eyes and begrudgingly took a sip from his fresh cosmo.  
Michael put his hand on Emmett’s shoulder and gave him tat adorable completely irresistible smile that no one in their right mind could deny.  
“Em, we just want you to have some fun. Stop thinking about Ted and get back to being the Emmett we all know and love.”

Justin smacked Brian’s arm when he characteristically grunted at Michael’s love speech.  
“Alright, fine. I’ll help with “operation fag restoration”. What do you want? Tall/short? Beefy/skinny? Wide/long?”

This time it was Michael that smacked Brian’s arm and earned himself a full-fledge “Kinney” glare.  
“Emmett doesn’t’ need one of your tricks, Bri. He needs to have some fun- something silly.”

The boys leaned against the bar deep in thought. Justin downed the rest of his vodka/tonic and spoke up jokingly, “We could play truth or dare.”  
Brian snickered and wrapped his drink-free arm tightly around Justin’s neck. “Such the comedian, my Sunshine.” 

It was meant to be condescending, but Justin couldn’t help flushing a bit at Brian’s used of the possessive word, “My”.

Michael just rolled his eyes and gave a small short. He hated watching Brian and Justin get all domestic.

“What’s so funny?” Ben had finally joined the group after finishing grading papers for his class.  
Michael grinned his “little-boy-on-Christmas” smile for his boyfriend and kissed him. “Oh, nothing. We’re just trying to cheer Emmett up and the Boy Wonder here things that a game of truth or dare would do the trick.”

Ben chuckled in understanding and they all thought that the silly suggestion was forgotten like last nights fuck- until Emmett finally spoke up.

“Well, actually, boys…I haven’t’ played truth or dare in a long time.” He shrugged trying to be nonchalant about it. “It might be fun.” 

Brian rolled his eyes and threw his head back in disgust. “Well, he said smiling snidely at each of the men. “You go ahead and play your silly little hetero-girl sleep over games and I…” His eyes swept across the dance floor in his usual predatory fashion, “Will go play some sleep over games myself- with him.”

He took one last sexy pull from his beer and started to make his way through the crowd of sweaty bodies. He was under the impression that he was getting away and much easier than he thought too, until he felt Michael grip his arm. Brian turned back to his best friend and gave him a look of innocence that was a pure abomination from him, with his eyebrows lifted and his lips pressed together as if to say, “What?”

Michael gave him a withering look and ground his teeth as he spoke. “We are trying to make our friend feel better, Brian. Can’t you forgo the tricks for at least an hour?”

“Yeah, Bri,” Justin grinned at him smugly, “Who knows, you might even have a good time if you could just forget about your dick for a few minutes.”

Brian gave him his “sweetest” smile as he closed the space between them. “And maybe you would too, if you couldn’t stop thinking about it.” Justin rolled his eyes at his arrogant lover, but stifled a moan when Brian took his hand and placed it over his growing erection. “MY dick that is.”

Ben laughed softly at Michael’s obvious annoyance and put his arm around his “little boy”. It was good that he didn’t’ get so threatened by Michael and Brian’s relationship like some of Michael’s OTHER boyfriends had.

“Um, well…you know what, guys…” Emmett was slowly edging his way further and further away from the bar and closer and closer to the exit.

Michael’s eyebrows jutted up in a warning manor that he had no doubt learned from his mother and shook his head. “No way, Em. If you want to play truth or dare, we will ALL play truth or dare.”

Emmett gave a small smile, “Really? Are you sure?”

“YES.” Michael answered for all of the boys as he gave them all looks just daring them to dispute.

“Yes, Emmett, we would all love to play truth or dare with you.” Brian gave another of his “sweet” smiles and quickly ordered a shot of Jim Beam. He was really going to need it.


	2. Truth Or Dare

The boys howled with laughter as Justin came running back with his prize in his hand.

“I knew it!” Michael crowed. “I knew it wasn’t real!”

Justin began dancing around, holding “The Butt” up to his own and smiling his Sunshine smile.

Brian had even had enough drinks by now to join in the fun as he smacked his “boyfriend’s” fake ass.

“I can’t believe people actually wear these things.” He said in disdain.

Emmett threw his arm around Michael’s shoulder and giggled drunkenly. “It’s just like that “hunk” that had been cruising you a few years ago!”

Michael’s face suddenly flushed at the embarrassing memory.

“Hunk?” Ben raised his eyebrows in mock concern. “Please tell me about this guy, and where he lives so that I can kill him.”

Michael smiled and shook his head. “Really, it’s no big deal.”

Ben looked as if he was actually going to drop the topic when Brian spoke up from his perch against the bar.

“Actually, Professor, it’s quite a funny story,” He put Michael in a headlock and smiled at Ben. “A couple of years ago, our little Mikey here took a trick home only to find out that his hot bubble butt and generous package were “falsies”. By the time they had gotten naked, Mikey wasn’t sure if he should fuck the guy or the floor!”

All of the men erupted into laughter and Ben pulled Michael in for a reassuring kiss.

“Ok, ok,” Michael smiled, “Let’s not get off topic. Justin completed his dare and it’s his turn to ask someone.

Justin bounced up and down to the music as he pondered his options.

“Brian.” He finally said, “Truth or dare?”

Brian whirled around from the bar to look Justin in the eye. Shit. The E he had gotten from Anita had already started to make him feel way too good and he didn’t want to end up answering some truth that he wasn’t ready for. Justin could see the uneasiness in his lover’s eyes as he answered. “Dare.”

The blond smirked. This was going to be sweet. He had known that Brian would choose dare in fear that Justin would demand that he tell the truth about his feeling for him. He had Brian just where he wanted.

“I want you to fuck.” He smiled when Brian raised his eyebrows. Damn he looked hot.

Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head in disapproval. “What else is new? Brian Kinney fucking? Nope. Doesn’t count.”

“Yeah, Honey,” Emmett put his hand on Justin’s shoulder, “I was sure that you could come up with something better than that.”

Justin’s smile grew bigger when Brian stated that he thought it was the best goddamn dare he had heard all night.

“Good,” the teen told him, “Cause I get to pick HER.”

Suddenly all eyes were popping out of their heads at Justin and he cackled when Brian choked on the smoke from his cigarette.

The darer put this hand up and shrugged in innocence.

“Hey, don’t blame me. You chose dare- not me.” He grinned at Brian. ‘I bet you wish you were telling me that you loved me right now.’ He thought smugly.


	3. Truth Or Dare

“A Breeder Bar.” Emmett breathed in disbelief. In fact, none of the men could quite believe that was where they were. None of them ever thought that the day would ever come when it would be necessary for them to step into one.

“Look at all of the heteros on the prowl.” Mikey wrinkled his nose and Ben chuckled.

“Christ!” Brian shook his head, swearing profusely. He raised his eyebrows at Justin and gave him a menacing glare. “You are going to pay for this later, Sonny Boy.”

Justin just grinned and whispered in his ear, “I’m counting on it.”

Fuck, when had this kid advanced to level ten of the “Brian Kinney, How to Be an Asshole Class”?

“It kind of looks like Woody’s.” Justin commented, almost optimistically.

“Yeah, except we’re the only queers in the place.” Brian remarked snidely.

“Well, I for one always wished I could be a fly on the wall in a straight bar.” Emmett confined all the while studying his surroundings with great interest.

Michael wrinkled his nose. “You did?” 

“Well, maybe once or twice.” He admitted waving his hand dismissively.

Brian snorted rudely and tossed back his shot of Beam. “Hurry up, Justin and get this over with.” He snarled.

Justin just smiled sweetly. “Be patient, Bri- I want to find the perfect woman.”

“Well,” Brian smirked at the blond, “She had better have a nine inch cock then.”

Justin as Brian was getting poutier than Justin had ever seen him and the other guys were getting fidgety and uncomfortable he spotted her.

“There she is.” He said quietly. All of the men’s’ eyes suddenly spun in the direction that Justin nodded.

“You’re sure about that, Sunshine?” Brian said never taking his eyes off of the woman at the bar. “You better be very sure that this is the one you want because once I go over there, there is no turning back. And don’t think you are EVER going to get another chance like this again.”

Justin nodded at the steely ton is Brian’s voice. He understood and he took a moment to revel in the feel of his accomplishment. He was getting Brian Fucking Kinney, King of Liberty Avenue to fuck a woman! It was unfuckingbelieveable! “Yep, Bri, she’s the one.”

Brian made no other response other than to down another shot of Jim Beam and silently, but visibly, mentally and physically prepare himself for what was to come.

Mikey’s eyes widened in wonder. “You’re not really going to go through with this, are you Brian?”

Brian ignored Mikey’s imploring gaze as he studied the woman that he would soon be getting to know much more intimately.

She was definitely hot by anyone’s standards with her impossibly “white” blonde hair and porcelain pale skin. Her black halter dress showed off all of her assets as if it were a display case at an expensive jewelers. She wasn’t a tall woman, but that didn’t bother Brian. He really wasn’t sure if he would want a tall woman. Hell, he didn’t even want a woman at all, but he figured that Justin was small and he really actually liked that, though he would never tell him, so she would probably fit just fine.

“Wow, Brian.” Emmett breathed, “Your little boy here really knows how to pick ‘um. She looks just like Lana Turner!”

Brian rolled his eyes at his “friend”. Emmett could really be quite the queen sometimes. “Yeah? Well, if you think she’s so hot, Emmett- you fuck her then.”

Emmett visibly shuddered as he recalled his one and only brief encounter with a vagina. “No thanks, Brian,” He waved his hand at him while the other clutched his chest, “You just go right on ahead and make you little Twink proud. I’ll just stay right here.”

All men just stood quietly and watched as Brian approached the bar. He looked no different than usual. He was still just as hot and confident as ever in his snug black pants and black pinstriped shirt. It was never unusual for heads to turn when he walked by, but every woman in this place had their eyes set on him. He could almost see them licking there chops. It reminded him of why he usually hated straight women.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Sure, anyone admiring your hotness is a plus, but he almost had to admit to himself that he was a little uncomfortable. You would never be able to tell it just by looking at him though. He was Brian fucking Kinney for fuck’s sake. He didn’t do uncomfortable.

He was the picture of perfect ease as he slipped into a seat at the bar across from his prey. He knew that he was going to have to study her for a little while before he actually approached her. Men, he know. He could just walk right up to some trick at Babylon and tell him to suck his dick. Done. Women? Honestly, he didn’t know shit about women. He couldn’t really count Lindsay and Mel- they were munchers. Straight women were a little different. Who else did he have in this life? His mom? Ha. Deb? Oh god…Nope. For as much as he knew about dick, Brian Kinney didn’t know dick about chicks. And now he had to convince one to sleep with him.

It wasn’t even the sex he was worried about. Sex, he could handle no matter what gender even if it wasn’t his gender of choice. It was the pick up. How do you talk to a chick? How do straight guys do it?

He realized that there were a lot of men on the same mission as him tonight- nailing this chick. He ordered another drink and decided to observe their lines and how well they worked. He snorted at the first guy. ‘Please, who would fuck this jerk?’ He thought snidely. The guys had absolutely no style or even taste for that matter with his god awful Big Q outfit and dorky loafers.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He heard the loser request. The blonde didn’t even look up. “No.” She stated simply. Brian smiled. Well, at least she didn’t have bad taste.

The next guy sidled up to her with a cocky smirk that matched his cheesy slicked back hair. ‘Jesus,’ Brian thought, ‘did he use the whole fucking jar of wax?’ He smiled slightly wondering what she was going to say to get rid of this asshole.

“Buy you a drink, Doll?” Once again, without even looking up, she answered the man firmly. “I don’t drink.” She deadpanned while sipping her vodka martini. 

Brian let a small chuckle escape at her obvious dis. Was it possible he had found his long lost twin? 

He figured he’d let one more jerk make an ass out of himself before he made his move.

This guy wasn’t too bad, just a little shy acting. Hell, Brian as surprised that the guy actually had it in him, but o each his own, right?

“How’s it goin’?” The “Nice Guy” inquired quietly. ‘How’s it goin’?’ Christ, was this guy taking lessons from Theodore fucking Smidt? Brian rolled his eyes as he recalled Ted’s beyond uncool pick up line. ‘How’s it goin’? Happy Pride.’ Jesus, he was lucky that Troy had used him as his good deed for the year. What the fuck did Emmett see in Ted anyway?

Brian put his focus back on the woman to see her answer. Keeping up with her pattern, she kept her eyes forward and stonily informed the man, “You’re not my type.”

That’s it. Brian decided. Fuck this. He had no doubt that he could do better than these dumbfucks. He stood to his full height and slightly swaggered over to the bar stool next to her.


	4. Truth Or Dare

“Oh. My. God.” Michael’s jaw dropped. “He’s actually going to do it.”

Justin shrugged. “It was a dare. He has to.”

“Oh my god, this is soooo suspenseful!” Emmett swooned, leaning in towards the side of the room where Brian was beginning his dare, as if he could actually hear their conversation by leaning a few inches closer.

“Do you think he’s really going to go through with it?” He asked no one in particular.

“Oh, he’s going to do it alright. As much as I hate to admit it, the Boy Wonder’s right. Brian never backs down from a dare. Not as long as I have known him.” Michael confirmed.

Ben shook his head. “I never thought I would live to see this. It is truly a monumental day in Liberty Avenue history.” He had a slightly teasing tone to his voice even if it was true.

“Ewww…what if he likes it?!” Emmett’s eyes grew large in horror and he grabbed Justin in a big bear hug of sympathy. “Oh, sweetie! Look what you’ve done!”

Justin rolled his pretty blue eyes at his overly-dramatic friend. “I’m not really that worried about it, Em. I’m way more worried about what he’s going to do when he gets home tonight.” 

All heads nodded in agreement. None of them would want to be the twink waiting home for Rage tonight.

Justin smiled inwardly. He knew he was in for a punishment and knowing his sexy older lover, it was definitely going to be something to look forward to.


	5. Truth Or Dare

Lola slyly checked out the man that slid into the seat next to her with hidden interest. Hot. She noted that aside from his perfect facial features, exquisite hazel eyes and incredible body he also had amazing style. She loved a man that dressed well- maybe that was why most of her male friends and acquaintances were fags. Well, that or the fact that she was a well-known local jazz singer. Queers really loved that shit.

She sighed inside and took another sip from her vodka martini. Yep, this man was perfect- for her friend Matthew. Were they all gay for Christ’s sake?

Lola was pulled out of her musings when Mr. Tall, Dark and way to hot to be straight leaned over and whispered in her ear. His breath was hot and his voice was so low that the vibrations sent shivers down her spine.

“Let’s go fuck” was all that he said and she instantly jutted her blonde eyebrows up in questioning. Well, wasn’t this an interesting turn of events.

“Well, as devastatingly temping as that sounds…?”  
“Brian” He informed her.  
“Brian,” She continued, coyly twirling her olives in her drink ad taking one into her pink mouth. “I don’t think I have what you are looking for.”

It was Brian’s turn to raise his eyebrows in questioning. “Oh? And what is that, pray tell?”

She smirked, “A nine inch cock?” She supplied helpfully.

Her honesty and complete display of balls earned her one of the biggest grins anyone had ever seen Brian Kinney wear. He stood and grabbed her hands, bringing her to her feet.

“Well, they always say, ‘Variety is the spice of life’.” And with that he drug her out the door, but not before shooting a smirk at his twink. “Don’t come home till three- unless you want to join in.” Were his parting words.


	6. Truth Or Dare

It was now a quarter to three and Justin didn’t feel so well. After Brian had left, he started to worry. His “undefined, unconventional” boyfriend had looked way too comfortable leaving with the blonde woman for Justin’s comfort. What if Emmett was right? He shuddered at the thought.

So, he had stared to drink more and now he had decided that he really should have stopped a couple of shots of 151 ago.

Emmett and Ted had tried to get him to agree to a ride home, but he really just wanted to be alone for a while. Besides, the walk would help him sober up bit. He had a feeling he was going to need a clear head to deal with Brian tonight.

God, why had he dared him to fuck a woman anyway? He had half expected Brian to tell him to fuck off and that would be the end of it, but he should have known better. He knew Brian better than that. Besides, he was sure that his arrogant lover knew just how uneasy he was becoming the closer and closer he got to the loft.

Well, he wouldn’t show it. They both knew, but Justin refused to let it show. He could be just as nonchalant as Brian when he wanted to be. He learned from the best after all.

He took one last deep breath before opening the loft door. He didn’t know quite what he expected, but nothing really seemed any different.

He looked around briefly and found Brian silently smoking a cigarette in bed- still naked. He said nothing and didn’t even acknowledge Justin’s presence as the boy undressed for bed. Justin remained silent as well. What was he supposed to say? “How was the pussy?”

Suddenly Brian stubbed out the cigarette and slipped stealthily behind the blond. He pushed his tongue in Justin’s ear and murmured, “Don’t you want to know how it was, Sunshine?”

Justin shivered as his older lover’s hands slid down his pale torso and pressed his erection against the boy’s now naked ass.

“How was it?” His voice was barely above a whisper. He wasn’t sure he really wanted to know, but he did know that he wanted to play whatever game Brian had in mind.

“Wet.” Brian hissed in his ear and he sucked in a breath as the man ran his tongue along the shell of his ear.  
“Hot.” He added slipping his hand down to Justin’s ever hardening cock.

Justin groaned and leaned his head back as Brian’s expert hands stroked him.

“Tight.” He ran a finger down the boy’s back and between his perfect pale cheeks and Justin shuddered.

“She begged for it. Are you going to beg for it, Sunshine?”

Justin just moaned and Brian tightened his grip on him. “Well, are you?” He asked a little more harshly.

“Yes.” Justin hissed. Brian smiled slightly and the abruptly tossed him on the bed- face down.

“Good answer.” He informed him while climbing up behind him. “Cause you have been a very bad boy- haven't you?” His voice as quiet but unmistakably harsh.

Justin moaned again just wishing that Brian would touch him again.

There was a moment of silence as Brian gave him a small grace period for an answer. When he didn’t get one he grabbed a fistful of Justin's pretty blond hair and jerked his head back. “Haven’t you?!” He demanded while taking advantage of the long alabaster neck that he had exposed- biting and sucking his way down.

“Yes!” Justin responded loudly.

“And we know what happens to bad little twinks, don’t we, Sonny boy?”

A shiver went down Justin’s entire body as he nodded. He did know and he anticipated and feared t all at the same time.

He was surprised when Brian slid his right hand around to his face and rubbed his fingers under his nose instead of pounding his ass with it.

“You smell that?” 

Justin blinked, inhaled and nodded. It was almost a foreign smell to her and definitely unusual mixed with Brian’s own scent.

“That’s pussy, Sunshine- taste it.”

Justin’s eyes widened in shock as Brian pushed his fingers into his open mouth. He did as he was told and Brian rewarded him by giving his cock a short stroke.

Justin moaned and sucked harder on Brian’s fingers.  
“You like that, Sunshine? You like knowing that I just fucked a woman in this bed- making her cum over and over again?”

Justin murmured his approval while humping Brian’s hand.

Brian immediately jerked his hand way and cracked Justin’s ass with it. “Well, do you?!” He demanded.

“YES!” Justin yelled. He was beyond caring or worrying anymore. If this was Brian’s reaction to his dare, then he should do it every night.

Suddenly Brian was back up in his ear hissing, “Beg for it, Justin. Beg for my cock in your ass.”

“Yes!” Justin needed o more prodding. He was so worked up he actually thought that he might cum just from Brian’s voice in his ear. “Fuck me!” He cried out and apparently Brian had decided to drop all pretense as well.

Like a flash, he had on a condom and lube smeared all over Justin’s hole. “NOW! Brian, fuck me NOW!” Justin demanded loudly and Brian was too far gone now to tease him anymore.

Both men grunted loudly as Brian entered his lover all in one stoke. No one could compare to this. Brian knew it and although it scared the shit out of him, there was no way he was going to lose his Sunshine again. He knew that whatever happened now, it would always come down to the two of them.

They fucked fast and hard with an urgency that they hadn’t felt since that first night they got back together in his office.

Brian knew that Justin had grown nervous with the situation he had put them in and even though the sex with the blonde had bee surprisingly good, the hottest part was thinking about what he was going to do to Justin when he got home.

Justin suddenly tensed and began to quake, triggering Brian’s own orgasm. The two paused for just a moment before Brian pulled out and rolled off of the boy.

Justin crawled over and settled in on Brian’s chest. He licked his lips and smiled wickedly. “You should fuck chicks more often.” He teased.

“Twat.” Was Brian’s only reply.


End file.
